School Of Crime
by Kara Nightingale
Summary: Alice Academy, a prestigious school for the talented. Is it really as it claims? Or maybe it is actually a school that specialises in training covert ops? :6:
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Gakuen Alice. It's the truth, even if it pierces my heart every time I say that.

* * *

Class was in session and 17 year old Mikan Sakura was standing in the front of the class. Her left hand on her hips, her legs slightly parted while her right hand pointing to the boy sitting next to the stereo, she flicked her right hand and said, "Hit it".

Loud music filled the room, crazy beats resonating from the speakers, she began to dance to the music. Popping and locking with ease to match the beat, she showed just how well she could control her body. Everyone present just stared in awe. This is part of their assignment for their class and Mikan never seem to amaze them every time.

Soon, the five minutes song ended. Visibly sweating and a little out of breath, she politely bow down to signify the end of her presentation and walked back to the back of the class where Misaki and Tsubasa are sitting. On her way, she was welcomed with "Great job!" and various other encouraging words from her lovely classmates, and a hug from Misaki.

"You've really got to teach me how to do that." Tsubasa said, while giving her a noogie once he got hold of her from Misaki. Yelping in pain and struggling, "Bullshit, you can do that too. And stop doing that, I think my head is about to fall off".

Sympathising the poor girl and afraid that Misaki was going to hit him anytime soon –if her glares were any indicator, he let go and gave a pout, to pacify both the girls from punching the daylights of him. "Yeah, but I can never do it as good as you can. It's unfair that me, your senior, cannot do it."

Intending for a dramatic ending, he threw himself at Misaki and said, "Ne, we seniors have it hard, don't we?" while giving her his most charming smile. Getting annoyed and slightly embarrassed by his flirtatious attitude, Misaki punch him right on his head. "What are you talking about? You're just stupid, don't dragged me in with your stupidity. Right, Mikan?"

Tilting her at just the right angle, Mikan looked up, looking totally innocent and said, "No comment?" Unsatisfied by her response, or rather lack of it, the two continued arguing over who was right, dragging Mikan along with it, intending for an answer to their question.

The presentations and class continued peacefully, totally disregarding the three that were making a ruckus at the back of the class, the day could not get any more normal.

But of course, good things don't last forever.

Throwing a child-like tantrum, Mikan grabbed both Misaki and Tsubasa hands and shake it around like a child would do to their parents and started whining.

"Gosh, I cannot believe that Special Class is going to end now. That means that I've got to go back to Normal Class and face those _people_–" spitting the word out like it was poison "–it's so unfair, why do you guys have to be two years older than me? If you guys were younger, we can be in the same class and I don't have to face them alone. Also, Hotaru doesn't like to be seen with me, since she's in the Technical Class. It's unfair that I'm the only one from Special Class while they have a whole clutter of their own kind to hang out with. But I guess that just means that not everyone is capable to enter the Special Class like us."

After waiting for Mikan to finish venting out, Misaki asked, "You done now?" Nodding, Mikan breathily replied, "Yeah, pretty much", obviously still a little out of breath from her speech earlier.

Then, in unison, Misaki and Tsubasa said, "Good! Now, go show them what we, Special Class students are made of." Pumped up by their energy, Mikan agreed and happily walked to her class, leaving her seniors to find their own class.

A block away from her classroom, Mikan slowed down her pace, dreading a little to face her classmates. Glancing at her watch, she knew that she was going to be late if she continued at this pace.

Taking in a deep breath, she pick up her pace again and started into a jog. Ah, what the heck when she have her Special Class classmates to fall back on? Who cares about those snobbish people anyway?

**

* * *

**

**Author's Note: **The idea just plopped into my head and tada! Anyway, tell me what you think about it.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** Aww shucks, I really wanted to own Gakuen Alice. It's too bad, I guess.

* * *

Mikan was late, she didn't manage to make it in time after all. But she would not let that get her down. Standing tall and head high, she walked into her class. After greeting Fukutan, she made her way to her designated desk at the back of the class.

She barely spared any of her classmates a glance; she didn't need to see their faces to know their expressions. By now, after spending the past 9 years with them, she can already memorise their face of disgust when they set their eyes on her. Not that her expression was any better.

Once she reached her place, she noticed that her seatmate was nowhere to be found. A little relieved that she didn't have to see him and a hinge of sadness, she sat down. Opening her bag, she grabbed her homework that she'd forgotten to do the day before, and started to finish it. Absorbed in her own work, she didn't nor care to notice that her notorious seatmate slash arch nemesis, Natsume Hyuuga had finally arrived.

Lifting up his leg to place on his desk, he leaned back in his chair and stared discreetly at the girl next to him. Though they were both seatmates since they were 10, after they were finally differentiated according to their ability class, they are far from friends. The moment they had laid eyes on each other, they had pissed each other off to the maximum. They just had something the other hated for no particular reason, that and because of their ability class status. It was like they were born enemies, not that either minded.

Feeling stares on him and hearing whispers, he lift up his gaze and glared at whoever who dared to stare, let alone whisper about him. Satisfied that his classmates would no longer dare to mess with him for the rest of today, he took his manga out and began to read it, his mind drifting away from the classroom and focusing on the story.

Both were absorbed in what they were doing and ignored the class, since they found no need to pay attention. Class commenced as usual, the atmosphere cold and unfeeling.

That was just the way it has been for all these years. Alice academy though on the surface is an academy for the talented and known for producing many wonderful elites for the country. However, the truth is, the academy is actually nothing more than a training ground for aspiring covert ops, approved and founded by the government, and all those elite crap were nothing more than mere cover-ups.

The academy is divided into four ability class, the Somatic, the Technical, the Special and the Dangerous. Each ability class produces different types of talent, specifically honing the specific ability of the student.

For example, the Somatic as the names suggest is related to the body, produces grifters or con artist as most people would label. The students are mostly attractive looking and able to act wonderfully. The Technical produces the people behind the scenes, management if you want to call it. The students normally do the planning, hacking for information and producing the weapons the other ability classes' would use on the field. The Special produces thieves while the Dangerous produces the spies.

Normally the students are recruited at a young age or in some rare cases, if they show amazing physical or mental ability at any age. At the early stages of training, the students all receive the same basic training. The basic training consists of the basic education up until the normal high school standard, standard martial arts that is lethal enough to kill one or two person when in need, and basic knowledge to each class to prep them for their more intensive studies later on.

The basic training takes place until they are at the age of 10, regardless of how young or how old the student began their lessons, unless they are of those rare cases. Then, they are required to take a test to evaluate their strength and weaknesses. After the result comes out, the student is to join their appointed ability class for their remaining training until they graduate at the age of 20. However, the students are still required to attend normal classes, where students of all different ability classes are gathered together in a separate normal class, to keep up on the day to day events of the world.

If you think of it from a different point of view, it is like an effort to keep the students united as the students after being differentiated, tend to be in over their head and begin to despise whoever that is not from their class. It was a pathetic attempt. Shaking his head a little, Natsume realise that class was over and everyone was leaving. Putting his leg down, he glance over to his left and saw that the girl had fallen asleep halfway through her homework. Getting up, he kicked her chair before leaving, jolting her awake.

Snapping her head to her right, she glared at the back of his head before realising that class was already over and that it was left with the two of them, again. Sighing, she stuffed all her things back into her bag and made a beeline out of the classroom. Reaching the junction and a little behind him, Mikan purposely bang Natsume on the shoulder when she was cutting pass him. Turning around, she stared at him for awhile before giving him a small smile, wordlessly thanking him for waking her up, before continuing her way to her ability class that was in the opposite direction of his.

Though enemies, both had a hard time in normal classes, as they both are the only one from their ability class in their normal class. Natsume's from the Dangerous while Mikan's from the Special. Hence, that's why they became seatmates to begin with, there were no one else from their ability class. So, the teacher just matched them, the two oddballs, up. In some twisted sense, he though enemy, is her only sort of friend from normal class. Hotaru can hardly be considered a friend in this case as she doesn't acknowledge her in class.

Arriving at Special class, she gave the class one over and noticed that Tsubasa was missing. Walking over to Misaki who was in the middle of the class, mingling with the rest of the class, plotting how to prank Nodacchi, Mikan sat down. "He's doing a mission?" Turning to Mikan, Misaki smiling, nodded her head, "Yup" before going back to her conversation.

Doing missions is a two year long project that each student have to go through before graduation. It is to test the ability of the student to see if they are able to survive the real world before throwing them in it. The missions are normally low grade missions and not too life threatening, but to a degree it is still dangerous. The student will be assessed over the two years, based on the time used to achieve their mission, any injuries received, did they trip any alarm and so on so forth.

Seeing as Tsubasa and Misaki are already 19, they still have one more year to go before they officially graduate and join the government's forces. Branching out is a definite no-no as you won't have the life to do so if such thoughts even occurred. Glancing at Misaki, Mikan wished time would quickly pass, so that she can do the missions too. It seems like so much fun.

Turning her attention to what Misaki was actually saying, "… what kind of prank do you think we should do to Nodacchi this time? I think the last time when we got Nana in on the prank and claimed that she got into an accident might have been a bit too much. So, we got to tone it down a little this time but at the same time, grand. What do you think, Mikan?"

Contemplating, Mikan tapped her chin in a thoughtful way, suddenly grinning before gathering her classmates into a circle, "How about we do this? We …"

* * *

A Year Later

"You're kidding me, right?" roared Mikan. She was pissed, heck, she was livid. Glaring at the blonde man sitting behind the desk, she sucked in the inside of her cheeks, seeming to analyze the situation and trying to get her temper in check.

The blonde man calmly leans forward, elbows on the table and places his head on top of his knuckles, smiling a little and said "Nope. I meant what I said."

Unable to fathom the situation, Mikan, hands wildly moving in the air, demanded answers. "You won't let me do my missions, even though I've already reached the stage, unless I'm teamed up with those, those _people_? What the hell is up with that? Why? I don't get it, why?!!"

Puffing in anger, Mikan persistently glared at the blonde man. "Why? Because I said so," was the answer she received and answer she didn't particularly like.

About to explode, Mikan almost yelled, "Because you said so? Who the heck gave you that permission?"

"The government," was the blonde man's immediate reply, it was almost as if he was teasing her, like she was an 8 year old child and not an 18 year old girl.

Giving up on the man, she spat, "Fine. Then, why me? Why not someone else?" Both hands on hip, head slightly tilted to the side, she waited for an answer. Obviously stating through her body language that if he didn't give her the answer she was looking for, he can forget about the whole deal.

Seeming to contemplate his answer, he went, "Because you're the best of your class! And I can guarantee so are the others. So, now don't worry and go back to your class, run along now." His right hand stretched out and asked her to 'shoo', as a person would to a child, when he said the last line.

Sucking in her breath, she turned on her heels and left the room. She knew she would not get any more than what she got from the stubborn idiot even if she tried any more things. Looking around her surroundings, she walked in direction to her dorms, which was in between her classes are normally held and the office where she just left. There was quite the distance and riding the bus that circulated the school would have been a better thing to do but she decided that a walk would most probably calm her calm by the time she got to her dorm.

Taking an alternate road in the forest, she continued her walk. She didn't want to be interrupted by anyone, she needed to think things through. She knew the forest almost like the back of her hand, since it is where most of her outdoor training takes place. It really sucks that Misaki and Tsubasa just graduated, so she lost her place to complain and get advice from.

Looking on the ground as she was unable to lift her head up high due to slight depression, she slowly walked to a nearby tree and sat down. Her legs close to her chest, left hand circling her legs, head resting on her knees, she sighed and absent-mindedly pulled at the grass near her feet. How in the world did turning 18 and the supposedly most fun part of school turned into such a disaster? She had already pictured it, ever since she was assigned into her ability class. She should have been having the time of her life, despite Misaki and Tsubasa just graduated out of school, she was going to be the top of her game.

But how did it turn so wrong? It was all that stupid blonde man's fault. How dare he waltz, literally, into the office after calling her and tells her that there is some changes in the plan and that she is to be teamed up with three presumably whack jobs for her missions. And that it was either that or she could just dream of doing missions. Also, how dare he use a pathetic excuse like she's the best to convince her? She's not a child, for goodness sake. Those petty words won't work against her.

Taking in a really deep breath before letting it all out, she got up, or rather jump up from her spot. Remembering her promise to Misaki and Tsubasa to be strong and not let anything get to her too much, she as happily as she could get, walked back to her dorm.

* * *

**Author's Note: **I hope you like it. Tell me what you think about it. I wrote this with my mind a little fuzzy, so please inform me if you found any mistake. Thank you!


End file.
